The Gizoid and the AI
by CyberThief
Summary: Emerl/Nicole It had to be done at some point. Rated T to be safe.


**Important read:**

**In this Emerl has a nervous system, lung system (so he can sigh), and a digestive system (so he can taste). Nicole also has a body that can do the same things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters or anything related to it except for one OC.**

'_thought'_

"speech"

It had been two weeks since the fall of the Iron Queen and the gaining of a new member of the Freedom Fighters. It was a tan and brown colored, blue optic robot that went by the name of Emerl. He had appeared out of nowhere and helped overthrow Regina's forces. Learning that the Gizoid had the power to mimic any attack, the Freedom Fighters decided he would be a good asset to the team, and offered Emerl to join. The mimicker accepted.

He now resides in the Freedom Fighter HQ and not in the city, since the people aren't used to robots roaming around New Mobotropolis yet. Although he lives outside the city, the Gizoid still goes there to mingle with friends and explore.

Deep in the resides of the HQ Emerl was pacing in his room, deep in thought. '_What am I going to do,'_ he thought _'what should I even say to her?'_ The girl in question was none other than Nicole, the AI to New Mobotropolis.

'_I mean it's not like I can just go up to her and say 'hay Nicole, I love you want to go on a date''_ stopping, the mimicker pondered on what he considered _'could it be that easy… nah'_ flicking his hand, Emerl reverted back to pacing.

'_Maybe I should ask someone for advice hmmm… let's see there's Sonic… no he'd tell everyone, Amy… nah she'd probably accidently spill it, Sally… no Nicole is normally with her, Rotor… well he does give good advice, but he's been busy lately, Antoine or Bunny… I shouldn't, their on vacation, Knuckles… NO FLIPPEN WAY, WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK OF HIM, Tails… he would keep a secret, but sonic could make him tell, Cream… to young, Chaotix… no I'm not that desperate, G-emerl (appeared along with Emerl, but joined Eggman)… he would shoot me on sight, Charyb and Scylla (same as G-emerl)… also shoot me on sight, Suppression Squad… still not that desperate.'_

"AAARGH" the Gizoid yelled, stopping his pacing again. "I need to think of someone who wouldn't care, but give good advice." He resumed thinking; he skimmed through his memory banks searching for any other friends that fit the description. Minutes later a light bulb went off.

"I know, Shadow" Emerl said, finger pointed in the air. Although as soon as his happiness came, it went away after he realized something. "Oh wait, Shadow disappeared and I don't know how to track him down." The mimicker sighed, sitting down on his bed, head resting on his hands.

"Well that leaves one person, though I don't think he'd help, I could try." With this lifting his spirits, the Gizoid ran out of his room knowing where said person would be.

**Page Break**

In the main computer hub of the HQ a figure levitated in the room seemingly lying down on his back, his legs crossed over one another, and his hands resting leisurely behind his head. Said figure was a purple hedgehog with purple eyes that stood an inch taller than sonic. He wore a purple suit, the over coat was purple, tie was a darker shade, pants were the same shade as the over coat, his dress shoes were a bit darker, his under shirt and his gloves were lavender. The Figure's right hand held a wooden cane with a green emerald on top and it had a design that seemed like vines were rapping around the emerald.

The purple one was napping peacefully until- "ANAX, I NEED-"

"Go away" 'Anax' said through his sharp teeth, hearing Emerl running in.

"But you didn't even let me tell you what I wanted."

"I don't care"

"Listen, I just need some advice."

"If it's brown flush it down."

"Not that kind of advice!"

"What kind of advice?" Anax sighed

"Well… relationship." If Emerl could blush his face would be beet red.

"NO!" The purple one yelled, now gazing down at the Gizoid, he was tired of people asking for that kind of advice.

"But I-"

"Shut up"

"But-"

"Go die in a hole."

"PLEASE, look I'm on my knees pleading here!" the mimicker pleaded, getting down on his knees, giving Anax a pleading look.

"FINE!" the insane man yelled in defeat, staring back up at the ceiling. "Here's my advice; tell her how you feel and/or take her out on a date."

Emerl just stood there, silent for a while "That's it?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes" the purple one answered

"You're telling me to flat out tell Nicole my feelings?"

"Yup"

"… I COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I… well I… uhh" Emerl said, failing to think of an excuse. "Be quiet!" was the last thing he said before running out the door.

"Heh heh heh heh hhhheeeehhhhhh." Anax chuckled darkly watching the Gizoid run out, an insane, sharp-toothed grin spread across his face.

**Page Break**

The tan bot saw Nicole in the park, standing under a tree admiring the beauty of nature. Emerl silently made his way over to her, halting behind her, the mimicker tapped the lynx on the shoulder. The AI jumped and spun around in surprise, she sighed in relief seeing that it was only Emerl.

"Oh, hi Emerl need anything?" Nicole asked.

"No, I just want to tell you something." The Gizoid replied nervously.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well I just want to tell you that uh- that I um" Emerl would be sweating furiously if he were mobion right now.

"Well"

"That I uh… like you."

"Ah, I like you to Emerl." Nicole responded smiling; on the inside the Gizoid melted seeing that smile.

"No, wait that's not what I-" he stopped when he noticed the lynx's hand in front of his face and that she was listening to someone.

"Sorry, Emerl, Sally needs me for something."

"Oh" the mimicker said solemnly, looking down at his feet.

The rustling of leaves by the wind could be heard as they stood under the tree quietly.

"We could talk some other time." Nicole said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, some other time." Emerl replied, optics still down casted.

"See you later"

"See yuh" he said before the lynx used her nanites to bring her to whatever location Sally was at.

The Gizoid slowly turned toward the tree, gripped it with both of his arms, and smashed his head against it. The plant rumbled as the robot's head connected with it. He continued to repeatedly do this and remark 'stupid' with every blow.

THUNK "Stupid" THUNK "Stupid" THUNK "Stupid"

Emerl finally ceased his self-torture hearing someone clapping. He craned his metallic skull to the side to see who it was. A few feet away from the tree was Anax, wearing a purple fedora and dark rose colored shades.

"That has got to be the worst 'I love you' I have ever seen." The purple one beamed, sharp teeth shining.

"What are you doing here?" Emerl questioned.

"Watching the show."

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?" The Gizoid yelled, glaring at the mad man. "WHY?"

"I had nothing else to do." He shrugged, smile disappearing.

The robot stared back at the tree, sighing in annoyance.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't say three stinking words." Anax chuckled, raising up his arms in defense, the insane grin returning.

Emerl just stared at the bark as if he didn't hear the purple one, he then gradually placed his head on the tree, and closed his optics.

Anax sighed looking out in the distance and back at the Gizoid. "This is pitiful" he whispered "Look if you need me I'll be back at the Freedom HQ, hopefully you won't." with that, the insane man teleported away, leaving small amounts of purple smoke.

The mimicker stayed in that position, feeling the wind brush by him, until he decided to leave.

**Page Break**

Anax and Emerl sat on the center table of the cafeteria part of the HQ, the lights on the sides of the cafeteria were switched off, casting shadows on the walls and corners. On the table was a glass of soda and a plate full of food. Anax, turkey leg in hand, took a massive bite out of it, his cheeks puffing up like a squirrel. Stopping, the purple one gave Emerl, whom sat beside him, a quizzical look, cheeks still puffed out.

Emerl, feeling like eyes were on him, turned and also gave Anax a quizzical look.

"What?" the Gizoid asked.

"Shouldn't you be 'eating'?" the mad man said using air quotes, gulping.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally you'd open up your white face plate thing and eat something so you don't feel left out." Anax said taking a sip of his coke.

"I just feel bummed out."

"Ah," the purple one said, deciding to change the subject "Well, even if you didn't screw up where would you have taken her on a date?" or not.

"I don't know, out to eat maybe."

"Why out to eat?"

"Because that's what people do on their first date."

"…That's dumb."

"No it's not- you know what, forget it I'm going to bed." Emerl said standing up to leave.

"At six o'clock?"

"Yeah." The Gizoid said, halfway to the hallway.

"OKAY, I HOPE THE BED BUGS BITE… AND THE MONSTER IN THE CLOSET GETS YOU!" Anax yelled to the mimicker.

Emerl could hear insane laughter as he walked down the dark hallway.

**Page Break**

'_Why?'_ Emerl wandered while lying on his bed _'Why can't I just say three, simple, little words? I mean I fought the Iron Queen, G-emerl, Scylla, Charyb, HECK I live with a mad man that could kill me at any time, BUT I CAN'T SAY THREE WORDS TO ONE FRIEND!'_ After thinking this another question popped up.

'_Why do I love her...? Let's count the reasons shall we: she's smart, caring, attractive,'_ the thought made him blush_ 'and she's just like… me. Wanting to be Mobian, not being alone… THAT TEARS IT I'm telling her tomorrow.'_ With that the robot pulled up his cover and went into sleep mode.

Nicole sat on top of a high building overlooking the city, her mind a buzz. She had been working non-stop for a week now. Rebuilding things, repairing fences or objects, all these done mostly by a certain purple hedgehog. The AI was lucky enough to get a break to rest and admire the scenery at the park. Thinking of this her thoughts drifted to a tan robot.

'_It's nice to know you're not the only one that can feel and have emotions.'_ The lynx smiled at the thought. _'I wander what he was going to ask, he seemed nervous.'_

Nicole started to worry, thinking that whatever the Gizoid was going to say was important._ 'Maybe I should go check on him tomorrow, just to be sure.'_

In the morning, Nicole arrived at Freedom HQ, it had taken her awhile to get there given that the AI nanites couldn't go this far. She banged her hand against the door, thinking a simple knock won't make it that far into the base.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING JUST WAIT, OKAY!" A loud, muffled voice said through the door.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy Anax wearing a lavender night shirt and night cap.

"Nicole, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be controlling the city or something?" the purple one questioned.

"Don't worry, I can control my nanites from here, I just came to check up on Emerl, and well..." the lynx said sounding distracted.

"What?" the insane man asked raising a brow.

"Uhhh... what's that on your head?" Nicole answered pointing at the night cap.

"Why does everybody always ask that, it's a night cap, a cap people wore when they go to bed." Anax said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Ummm, is Emerl-"

"No, he's not awake yet."

"Then can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." The purple one stepped to the side, letting her in.

**Page Break**

Emerl walked out of his room, pondering how he was going to tell Nicole that he loved her._ 'I should probably give her flowers, no that's to cliche.' _The Gizoid headed toward the common room not knowing that the AI he was thinking about was there.

'_Maybe I should-' _The mimicker froze seeing the lynx of his dreams sitting on the couch, waiting for something.

Emerl zipped behind a corner when Nicole looked his way. The AI slowly turned her head back to the wall, she was first facing._ 'This has got to be dream.' _The Gizoid concluded.

SMACK

He slapped himself in the face, hoping it was a dream. Unfortunately for him, it was not. "Ooowwwnnnhhhggg!" Emerl muffled a yell, covering his 'mouth' with his hands.

The mimicker spotted Anax, now wearing his purple suit and cane in hand, strolling towards him.

"What is Nicole doing here!" Emerl scolded quietly.

"She came to see you." The insane man whispered.

"Why?"

"It's probably the way you acted yesterday."

"What am I supposed to do!"

"Tell her the that you love her, yah nitwit."

"But, what if I mess up again-" Emerl began rambling on about; what if he messes up. Anax, now very annoyed, did something he knew he wouldn't regret. The insane man kicked Emerl into the room.

THUD "Oooffff"

The Gizoid flew in the air and face planted into the ground.

"Emerl?" Nicole said standing up.

"Oh, uh hi Nicole." Emerl quickly stood back up, scratching the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"erm- Why?"

"Well, you were nervous when you wanted to tell me something."

"OH that, you see I just uh... well I um... I... you know what forget it." The mimicker said giving in. "I love you, okay, I had a crush on you after the first few days which soon developed into something more, and if you don't love me back then that's okay, if we can still be friends."

Nicole was silent for a few moments. She slowly walked up to the gizoid and stood an inch away from him. The AI did something Emerl wasn't expecting, she hugged him and kissed him on the 'cheek'.

"I love you, too." The lynx said quietly.

"...what?" The mimicker spoke, dumbfounded.

"I guess you could say I developed a crush on you, too." Nicole said, blushing alittle.

"Oh, well umm... want to go see a movie?"

"Sure." The AI remarked smiling.

They walked out of the room talking and holding hands as they went. Anax leaned against a wall watching them leave, twirling his cane around in his hand, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Took him long enough," The purple one said, getting off the wall, still fiddling with his cane. "The Gizoid and the AI, a good match if I do say so myself." Saying this he also walked out of the room, twirling his cane as he chuckled to himself.

**If you want to know more about Anax, go to my account. Also, how do you do page breaks?**


End file.
